Bad Present
by RenAfri
Summary: Saat sahabatmu berulang tahun, saat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, tidak seharusnya kau memberinya kematian sebagai hadiah. T for Angst n Gore. Onesided NaruSasuSaku.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto isn't mine.

**Pairing **: NaruSasuSaku = Onesided Sasuke to Naruto, Naruto to Sakura, Sakura to Sasuke. Cinta ini berputar, Saudara-saudara. *slapped*

**Rating** : Diturunkan jadi T atas anjuran salah seorang reviewer. LOL.

**Note** : Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk Yuki-chan a.k.a White Pigeon dan Naruto-kun yang sama-sama berulang tahun pada 10-10-2010. Semoga berkenan, Yuki-chan. Happy Birthday, Yuki-chan, Naruto-kun. Librans are hot sexy people! *slapped*

**Warning** : Yang tidak menyukai NaruSasu atau NaruSaku, monggo balik kanan maju jalan. Bagi yang lebih mementingkan karya daripada pairing, enjoy! I lurv ya!

* * *

"**Memang aku marah, aku marah, kau memilih dirinya**

**Memang aku iri, aku memang mencintaimu" ~ **_Iri by Intan RJ_

_

* * *

_

Kau mencium aroma kematian.

Kakimu terasa kaku, nyaris mati rasa. Entah berapa lama kau berdiri terpaku di situ. Bau darah menggantung di udara, memenuhi dapur apartemenmu. Lambungmu memberontak, mual dengan bau amis ini. Belum lagi dengan pemandangan di depanmu. Kau ingin bergerak, berlari, berteriak, tetapi otakmu tak mampu bekerja sama saat ini.

Bukan ini yang kau mau.

"_Yo, Gorgeous!"_

Ingatanmu kembali ke hari itu. Senyumnya yang lebar dan membuat duniamu sedikit berguncang. Entah sapaannya atau beberapa gelas kecil _whiskey_ yang kau minum yang membuat hatimu senang. Dan malam mengalir lancar setelah itu. Dentuman musik yang membuat jantungmu ikut berdegup tak nyaman, lantai dansa yang penuh sesak dan berbau keringat, obrolan ringan dengannya, semuanya terasa sempurna. Semestinya itu bukan tempatmu. _Bar_. Kau tak pernah menganggap bar sebagai tempat yang menyenangkan atau menenangkan. Kau hanya datang ke tempat itu untuk beberapa gelas atau botol minuman alkohol legal, menjaga dirimu tetap sadar, lalu pulang dan beristirahat di apartemenmu yang dari hari ke hari makin terasa dingin. Bukan, dingin itu bukan disebabkan oleh musim dingin yang makin mendekat. Itu dingin yang berbeda. Dingin yang membuat hatimu tak tenang.

Kau tak pernah mengajak seseorang mengobrol di tempat seperti itu. Atau membiarkan seseorang mengajakmu mengobrol. Buang-buang waktu saja. Belum lagi obrolan itu tak lepas dari ajakan kencan atau bahkan seks. Kau tak suka itu. Kau tak suka melayani obrolan murahan seperti itu. Tetapi malam itu berbeda. Mungkin karena sapaan ramahnya atau minumanmu. Mungkin karena topik pembicaraan kalian berkisar seputar mobil Aston Martin punyamu. Mungkin karena pengetahuannya yang luas tentang Kendo yang merupakan bela diri yang sedang kau geluti saat ini. Atau mungkin…mungkin karena kau merasa kesepian dan butuh teman mengobrol. Mungkin. Entahlah. Yang pasti kalian bertukar kalimat layaknya dua orang yang sudah lama berteman, melewatkan malam itu tanpa memberitahu nama kalian. Kau bisa melihat ketakutan dalam matanya, ketakutan yang sama seperti yang kau lihat di matamu setiap kali kau menatap bayanganmu dalam cermin. Kalian sama-sama takut. Takut jika kalian memberitahu nama kalian, sikap kalian akan berubah.

Munafik. Itu yang selalu kau lihat di mata setiap orang yang kau kenal atau jumpai. Mereka tahu siapa kau. Itulah sebabnya mereka bermulut manis padamu. Tak ada yang tulus. Tak ada yang seperti senyum dan sapaanya malam itu. Tak ada yang seperti obrolannya kala itu. Tak ada yang benar-benar tulus. Tak ada yang benar-benar jujur. Ah mungkin…mungkin itu yang membuatmu tak keberatan ketika dia mengajakmu berbicara. Dia tak palsu. Dia tak palsu seperti kebanyakan orang yang kau temui dalam hidupmu selama 23 tahun ini. Dia apa adanya, dia jujur, bahkan ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja kembali ke Konoha setelah ayahnya mencopot jabatannya di kantor cabang di Suna dan menyuruhnya kembali, padahal sejak kecil dia tinggal bersama neneknya di sana, padahal dia merasa mampu menjalankan usaha Ayahnya. Dia jujur. Dan kau setengah mabuk saat itu. Kau tak sempat, tak ingat untuk menanyakan apa nama perusahaannya. Kau tak tahu siapa dia. Kau tak ingat apa warna pakaiannya waktu itu. Yang kau tahu aroma parfumnya menenangkan. Lembut. Tidak menusuk hidung. Ya, kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya sampai beberapa hari kemudian.

"_Yo, Gorgeous!"_

Suaranya terdengar gembira, nyaring mengatasi alunan musik lembut dan dengungan obrolan manusia yang memadati tempat itu. Kau nyaris mati karena malu ketika itu. Hampir semua orang yang hadir dalam acara pengumpulan dana untuk amal itu menoleh padamu. Ayahmu yang berdiri di sampingmu mengangkat satu alisnya. Kau ingin meninju wajahnya tetapi kemudian kau sadar, itu bukan salahnya. Kalian memang belum saling memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha," kau sedikit membungkukkan badanmu dan berusaha membuat suaramu terdengar formal, mengontrol otot wajahmu untuk tak tersenyum, hal yang sudah biasa kau lakukan namun kali ini terasa berat. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh…" apa dia mundur selangkah ketika kau mengucapkan namamu? Ya, ada kesan dia terkejut walau cuma sekilas. "Uzumaki," dia membungkuk cepat. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Dan tak mempedulikan suasana yang berubah jadi asing dan resmi, kau berhasil mengetahui bahwa warna matanya sebiru langit cerah, terlihat jelas dan cocok dengan rambut sewarna mentega. Rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang sehingga membuat warna matanya makin menonjol, tak terganggu oleh rambut yang biasa menggantung liar di dahinya. Ya ya, kau ingat, seharusnya rambutnya berantakan. Tidak serapi ini.

"Tidak baik menatap orang seperti itu, Sasuke," suara ayahmu mengagetkanmu. Apa kau baru saja memandang wajahnya terlalu lama? Ah, memalukan. Kau segera memalingkan wajahmu, ingin membantah tapi lidahmu terasa kelu. Suasana itu tetap terasa asing, berisi percakapan yang penuh basa-basi, sampai kau memutuskan untuk memberi isyarat dengan sedikit anggukan kepala agar dia mengikutimu.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kau ini seorang Uchiha," ada kelegaan dalam suaranya, mungkin karena berhasil keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan omong kosong dan keramahan yang palsu.

"Hn." udara malam membelai kulitmu, membuatmu nyaris menggigil jika tak ada tuxedo tebal yang kau pakai saat itu. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya."

Lagi-lagi malam berlalu dengan mulus setelah itu. Tak ada yang berubah. Tak ada yang berubah bahkan setelah kau tahu dia pewaris satu-satunya dari Namikaze Corporation. Tak ada yang berubah. Ketakutan kalian tak terbukti. Setelah tahu nama kalian masing-masing pun, obrolan itu tetap menyenangkan, pertengkaran kecil di sana-sini, sedikit ejekan, sedikit tingkah kanak-kanak terselip di sana. Selalu begitu.

Kau lupa waktu. Kau lupa kapan tepatnya lelaki itu mengisi hidupmu, bertingkah seenaknya dan membuat apartemenmu juga beraroma seperti dirinya. Kau tak tahu apa yang menarik darimu atau apartemenmu, tetapi dia selalu ada di sana saat dia sempat. Kau tak tahu apa yang salah denganmu, tetapi kau mulai membuka diri. Entah berapa banyak orang yang akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam hidupmu melalui dirinya. Masuk ke hidupmu dan apartemenmu seolah-olah merekalah pemiliknya. Dan kau sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena dia.

Dia itu seperti magnet. Magnet yang membuat orang berkumpul di sekitarnya, magnet yang membuat orang-orang senang berada di sampingnya tak peduli betapa mengganggunya ocehan-ocehannya. Magnet yang membuatmu tak bisa lagi lepas darinya. Kau berusaha mengingatkan dirimu bahwa ini tak bagus, ini bukan seperti dirimu, tetapi kau akan ikut bersamanya ke bar, ke pantai, kemana saja dia ingin membawamu dan teman-temannya, bahkan ke panti jompo. Oke, itu salah satu inisiatifnya. Mari pergi mengunjungi dan menghibur manula yang kesepian. Demi Tuhan, Uchiha tak peduli ada manula yang kesepian atau anjing yang mati tertabrak mobil mereka. Uchiha seharusnya tak peduli. Tetapi mengapa Itachi, kakakmu, ada juga di panti jompo itu, bernyanyi bersama para manula yang suaranya seperti berkumur itu? Kau tahu kakakmu melakukannya hanya untuk mendapatkan kesan baik. Bukankah dia diam-diam mengajak wartawan untuk meliput kegiatan itu? Ya, seperti itulah seharusnya seorang Uchiha. Seorang Uchiha seharusnya tahu apa alasan di setiap perbuatan dan tindakannya.

Kau seorang Uchiha. Hubungan sebab-akibat berlaku di hidupmu. Kau seharusnya tahu apa alasan di balik setiap tindakanmu. Begitu juga dengan hubunganmu dengannya. Seharusnya kau tahu alasannya. Kau berpikir alasannya karena kau merasa nyaman dengannya, karena dia kadang mampu menutup mulutnya yang suka berkoar-koar itu untuk diam lalu mendengarkan ceritamu, karena dia tulus, karena dia bisa dipercaya, karena dia bisa membuat situasi sulit jadi sesederhana mungkin, karena…

Shit! Kau tahu bukan itu alasannya. Kau tahu alasan-alasan itu terdengar terlalu lemah, terlalu sepele dengan apa yang kau rasakan kini. Alasan-alasan itu tidak cukup mampu mematahkan rasa gelisahmu, kegelisahan setiap kali kau mempertanyakan mengapa kau membiarkannya masuk dalam hidupmu dan sebaliknya, kecemasan setiap kali dia bercerita tentang orang lain. **Orang lain**. Orang lain bernama Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura. Anak pemilik rumah sakit terkenal di Konoha. Gadis bermata hijau menyenangkan yang santun dan tahu tata krama. Gadis yang dulu pernah membuntutimu kemana saja di sekolah sejak kecil. Ya, gadis yang sudah berhasil melepaskan cinta monyetnya dan lebih dewasa kini. Entah kapan dan di mana dia mengenalnya, namun kalian sering pergi bersama, bergerombol dengan si Inuzuka yang punya klub penyayang binatang atau Si Nara yang jadi juara Shogi tingkat nasional dan juga beberapa wajah yang kau tak peduli siapa namanya. Selalu ada orang lain. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Bukan padamu. Tidak.

Kenyataan itu membuatmu mual. Masih tetap mual setiap kali kau memikirkannya. Hampir mirip rasa mual ketika dia memberitahumu untuk pertama kali dengan sedikit malu dan segan bahwa dia menyukai gadis itu, tapi rasa mual itu kini bercampur dengan rasa panas yang membakar hatimu, matamu, seluruh tubuhmu. Dan kau berhenti tersenyum. Setiap kali kau tersenyum di hadapannya, senyuman itu tidak mencapai matamu. Kau tahu dia menyadarinya. Menyadari perubahanmu. Dia bertanya mengapa dan kau tak bisa menjawab. Alasan itu terdengar menjijikan di telingamu sendiri. Alasan yang sebenarnya mengapa kau membiarkan duniamu diobrak-abrik olehnya, alasan mengapa kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Kau jatuh cinta padanya. Karena ketulusannya, karena kekonyolannya, karena kejujurannya, dan itu membuatmu mual, jijik pada dirimu sendiri. Jijik, bukan karena kau mengharapkan dia membalas perasaanmu, tetapi juga karena kau tahu apa nama perasaan itu; perasaan yang membakar hatimu, matamu, seluruh tubuhmu. Kau cemburu. Kau cemburu setiap kali dia berbicara dengan atau berbicara tentang gadis itu. Kau cemburu dan itu sudah cukup menjijikan. Lebih menjijikkan dari fakta bahwa kau menyukai seorang lelaki.

Lalu kemudian rasa mual, jijik dan cemburu bergabung jadi satu, bereaksi, membentuk rantai dan menciptakan satu perasaan baru. Marah. Ya, itu nama perasaan itu. Perasaan marah, murni seperti neraka, menyesakkan seperti ketika keracunan karbondioksida, mematikan seperti ketika seorang anak kecil manja tak mendapatkan keinginannya. Rasa marah itu ada, setiap kali kau berbaring di ranjang luasmu, setiap kali dia menyebut nama Sakura, setiap kali gadis itu bersikap ketus padanya.

Kau ingin mengusap wajahmu, mengangkat tanganmu dengan susah payah dan saat itu kau kembali ke masa kini. Cahaya neon di ruangan itu membuat pisau itu berkilauan, membuat matamu terpaksa menyipit karena silau. Pisau lipat. Dengan gagang antik yang memamerkan ukiran simbol keluargamu yang berukuran kecil. Hadiah aneh dari ayahmu ketika kau berusia 20 tahun. Dan saat itu kau tersadar.

Kau mengecap rasa kematian.

Matamu berubah jadi tak fokus. Napasmu jadi tak teratur. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau seharusnya membelah tomat dengan pisau lipat itu—karena hanya itu satu-satunya kegunaan pisau itu yang kau tahu selain memotong kertas bila gunting tak ada. Tetapi ketika kau melihat warna merah segar di baja itu, kau tahu itu bukan akibat buah kesukaanmu.

Kau berusaha memfokuskan matamu yang kabur, melihat dapurmu yang rapi, nyaris tak ada yang berubah. Kursi-kursi masih teratur, tomat masih terlihat segar di bakul kecil tempat menyimpan buah di atas meja, kau masih berdiri di tempatmu, sama seperti sejam lalu. Lalu kau melihat itu; gelas anggur yang pecah dan sesosok tubuh. Semuanya di lantai.

Aroma kematian mencemari udara, meresap di kulitmu, mendinginkan tengkukmu. Sosok itu, sosok yang sudah sangat kau kenali, berkubang dalam genangan darah. Matanya melotot, menatap kosong, terkejut ketika maut menjemput. Di lehernya menganga sebuah luka akibat sabetan benda tajam, terlihat mengerikan dan masih meneteskan darah. Itukah yang kau lakukan? Kaukah yang membunuhnya? Mana mungkin. Kau Uchiha, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya membunuh orang. Moral selalu bisa menghentikan seorang Uchiha ketika niat buruk melintas di otak kalian. Atau benarkah begitu?

Leher. Kau sadar itu titik paling ampuh untuk membunuh orang dengan benda tajam tanpa memakan waktu yang lama. Leher, jantung dan lengan bagian bawah. Apakah kau sudah merencanakan ini? Apakah kau merencanakan ini ketika dia masuk ke apartemenmu? Menyusun dalam otakmu ketika dia seenaknya mengambil sebotol anggur dari kulkasmu? Menunggu waktu yang tepat ketika dia berdiri di hadapanmu dan meminum isi gelasnya? Menanti sampai dia lengah?

Jam di salah satu dinding dapur mewahmu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Jam sembilan. Kau punya janji malam ini. Otakmu berputar tak karuan. Sulit untuk fokus pada satu hal. Bingung. Rasa itu menguasai seluruh keberadaanmu. Kau punya janji malam ini, ya, kau harus bertemu seseorang di suatu tempat. Tapi siapa? Di mana? Jam berapa? Kau menggali ingatanmu tetapi mata yang membelalak di lantai dapurmu membuatmu tersadar kembali. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini bukan mimpi.

Apa ini? Kepanikan mulai merayapi sekujur tubuhmu. Maut sepertinya tahu bagaimana cara menakuti seseorang. Suhu dalam ruangan itu seakan-akan menurun beberapa derajat. Tubuhmu menggigil dan pisau itu jatuh dengan suara yang luar biasa merdunya, seperti lagu, dan tubuhmu makin bergetar. Kau seharusnya bisa mengendalikan keadaan. Tapi apa ini?

Ya, tubuh itu tergeletak di lantai dapurmu. Berbaring, berenang, berendam dalam warna _crimson_. Kau kenal dia. Rambutnya. Matanya. Kau sangat mengenalnya. Tiba-tiba otakmu teringat akan sesuatu. Kata-kata ayahmu. Sesuatu tentang…tentang manusia sejati. Kau tidak seharusnya mengingatnya sekarang. Kau seharusnya mengingatnya sebelum kau menyabetkan pisau itu ke lehernya. Manusia sejati. Manusia sejati itu adalah manusia yang bisa menahan diri di saat marah dan lapar. Kau tidak sedang lapar. Tetapi kau marah. Marah yang masih meninggalkan jejaknya sampai sekarang. Marah yang semurni neraka, menyesakkan seperti ketika keracunan karbondioksida, mematikan seperti ketika seorang anak kecil manja tak mendapatkan keinginannya. Kau marah padanya. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu. Kalian berdebat lalu dia mengucapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatmu marah dan lupa diri lalu melayangkan pisau itu.

Apa? Apa yang dikatakannya? Sesuatu…sesuatu tentang…tentang tak layak dicintai…tentang orang gila yang jatuh cinta. Kali ini bukan kepanikan yang membuatmu menggigil. Kemarahan itu kembali dengan mudahnya, mengisi setiap sel tubuhmu dan membuat gigimu bergemeretak. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu kuat-kuat. Apa kau baru saja berpikir untuk memungut kembali pisaumu? Apa ini rasa senang yang sedang berputar di perutmu?

Kau tak sempat mengetahuinya. Kau tak sempat karena sebuah suara mengejutkanmu.

"Sasuke! Apa kau lupa kita harus per—" kalimat itu menggantung di udara. Kau lupa mengunci pintu depan. Dia melihatnya. Kau tahu itu.

"Pergi!" bentakan itu tidak keluar dari mulutmu. Seharusnya kau yang menyuruhnya pergi. Biar kau yang mengurus kekacauan ini. Tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa bicara. Belum bisa. Lidahmu seakan melekat di langit-langit mulutmu. Kau hanya bisa melihatnya berjalan mendekati tubuh itu dengan langkah goyah sebelum berlutut di dekatnya, cukup dekat dengan genangan darah. Tidak menyentuhnya. Jangan menyentuhnya. Tidak boleh.

"Bukan kau yang melakukan ini!" suara itu terdengar putus asa. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya." suara itu bergetar, ada kesedihan di sana, bercampur dengan marah dan kecewa, walau wajahnya tak menunjukkannya. Dia bisa mengontrol dirinya yang terkesan selalu ribut dan mengganggu itu? Dia pantas sedih. Dia pantas merasa marah. Dia mencintai sosok yang kini jadi mayat itu.

"Aku…" rasa marah itu masih ada di sana, dalam atom-atommu, membuatmu makin jijik pada dirimu sendiri.

"Aku akan menelepon polisi," suara itu diatur agar tetap tenang, tak membiarkan rasa panik atau marah meliputinya. "ini kecelakaan. Sudah pasti ini kecelakaan. Kau tidak mungkin membunuhnya."

"Dia tidak mencintaimu!" kata-kata itu berhambur keluar dari mulutmu, nyaris seperti teriakan. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar lidahmu bisa kendur. Setengah berteriak. Memaksa dirimu untuk menjelaskan keadaan, memaksa dirimu untuk melakukan pembelaan, memaksa dirimu untuk sekedar membenarkan tindakanmu. "Dia bilang dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia bilang kau mengganggu." lututmu melemas dan bertemu lantai yang keras. Tak terasa sakit. Karena hatimu lebih sakit. "Dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Masih..."

Mata biru itu menatapmu nanar. Ada genangan air mata di sana. Ada luka di sana.

"Aku marah. Kau mencintainya dan dia menghinamu," matamu mulai memanas. Demi Tuhan, usiamu terlalu dewasa untuk menangis. "Kau mencintainya…kau mencintainya…dan dia…" entah mengapa mulutmu terasa capai. Kau tak pernah berbicara sebanyak ini seumur hidupmu. Kau tahu ini disebabkan oleh kepanikan yang terlalu besar. Kau tahu ini disebabkan oleh sebagian dirimu yang ingin membela dirimu. Kau tahu manusia cenderung untuk berbicara banyak untuk mengusir ketakutan. Kau takut. Kau harus mengakui itu. Kau ketakutan. Dan marah. Dan ingin membela diri di hadapannya. Dan kau tahu, sebanyak apapun kau mencoba memberi alasan, tidak akan ada yang terdengar benar, alasan-alasan itu tidak akan membenarkan tindakanmu.

Lalu lagi-lagi malam meluncur mulus. Terlalu mulus untuk sesuatu yang baru saja kau lakukan. Bukankah selalu begitu jika kau bersamanya? Seakan-akan waktu membeku, seolah-olah jarum detik berhenti berdetak. Suara mobil polisi terdengar jelas di telingamu, seseorang menyeretmu berdiri—ah, itu Itachi, tim forensik datang, _police line_ dibentangkan, suara ayahmu yang berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya, tangisan tertahan Naruto dan tatapan matamu yang mengosong entah ke arah mana.

Malam berlalu dengan tenang. Pengacara keluargamu duduk di sampingmu di ruang interogasi. Kau tak peduli. Kau hanya menatap nanar ke dinding di hadapanmu. Nyaris tak mendengar apa yang ditanyakan polisi. Bukankah ini malam minggu? Tidakkah sebaiknya detektif ini pulang dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya? Kau tahu kau akan lolos. Itu kecelakaan. Kau tidak sengaja. Pengacara keluargamu akan meloloskanmu dari hukuman, sama seperti ketika dia meloloskan Itachi dari kasus narkotik beberapa tahun lalu.

Pikiranmu tak ada di sini. Pikiranmu di luar sana, di luar dinding-dinding yang seakan mengejekmu ini. Malam ini seharusnya kalian bersenang-senang. Bukankah besok hari ulang tahunnya? Bukankah kau sudah membelikan jam tangan sebagai hadiah karena dia sering lupa waktu? Lupa waktu yang akan menyebabkanmu lupa waktu juga. Apa dia bisa memaafkanmu? Apa dia akan mengunjungimu di penjara jika pengacara keparat ini tak mampu menyelamatkanmu? Apa kalian masih akan bersahabat?

Rasa dingin itu datang kembali. Rasa dingin yang sudah lama pergi sejak dia datang ke hidupmu. Merayapi kulitmu. Kenapa kau malah berpikir tentang dia? Bukan tentang mata hijau indah yang melotot kaget ketika pisau itu menebas lehernya, menyemburkan darah ke wajahmu dan pakaianmu? Seandainya saja gadis itu tak datang ke tempatmu malam ini dan mengajakmu pergi ke pesta itu bersama. Bibirmu melekuk samar. Tak peduli bagaimana badanmu menggigil. Konyol. Kau mungkin satu-satunya orang yang merenggut sumber kebahagiaan sahabatmu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang menghadiahkan kematian pada orang yang kau cintai.

**The End.**

* * *

**God, save us everyone, will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?**

**For the sins of our hands, the sins of our tongue, the sins of our father,**

**the sins of our young ~ The Requiem/ The Catalyst by Linkin Park**

**

* * *

**Jika Anda merasa alasan Sasuke terdengar konyol di fic ini, terdengar mustahil karena tidak mungkin seseorang bisa membunuh orang yang menghina orang yang mereka cintai, coba bayangkan ini: Anda menyukai sesuatu, seseorang, SuJu, Lee Min Ho, Kim Bum, DBSK, siapa pun itu dan tiba-tiba teman Anda datang dan menjelek-jelekkan idola atau orang yang Anda sukai. Anggap Anda bukan pribadi yang matang secara emosional, anggap Anda terlalu tergila-gila, tidak adakah keinginan Anda untuk-paling tidak-memukul teman Anda itu? Atau ambil contoh nyata yang terjadi belakangan ini: Bashing atau katakan Penghinaan yang ditujukan pada SasuSaku dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mengerti maksud saya? Apa Anda termasuk orang-orang yang marah sekali dan mereview junkfic itu, memaki-maki dan mengutuk agar si penulis mati saja? Kalau Anda sempat emosi, berarti Anda juga bisa menerima penyebab si Sasuke membunuh di atas. LOL.

Saran saya, kalau ada junkfic lagi, tolong tidak usah ditanggapi. Makin banyak review, makin susah untuk di-Report Abuse. Lupakah Anda kalau penulisnya memang memancing amarah kita dan mengadu domba pengikut pairing? Itu tujuannya. Jangan puaskan dia dengan review, entah halus atau kasar, dan bayangkan bagaimana kecewanya dia ketika dia-sesuai istilah ngetrennya-dikacangin. Tak ada review, penulis kecewa karena tujuannya tidak tercapai, plus mudah untuk direport. Beres toh? Jauh-jauhkan pisau dan makan cokelat. Lebih baik Anda mengamuk di FB daripada memuaskan hati si penulis. Mengamuk lewat PM juga bagus. Usahakan kolom review tetap kosong. Oke?

Btw, saya satu-satunya orang yang menghadiahkan Angst pada temannya sebagai hadiah ultah *slapped*

Review?


End file.
